elves_of_freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Code
Like any good RolePlay group, the Elves have their own Code that they live by. This was created through inspiration from other RP groups' codes, choosing what worked from the other codes and then making new and original ones to fix problems that the other groups had. The Elf Code # Assault on another Clan member will result in serious consequences, whether it be imprisonment, being stripped of your rank, or being exiled from the Clan. # Respect nature; unless it is an enemy, only kill what you intend to eat. # Protect the Clan and its hunting grounds. # Claiming to have any supernatural abilities without being a Shaman, Medic or Royal is illegal and will result in any consequence determined by the leader. While wizards do use magic in duels or games, that does not count as any supernatural ability or power. Anything further than that is illegal. # Only the High Elf/King/Queen can declare war on any group unless they are inactive for an extended period time, and then the heir would take on their role until their return. An heir can only declare war if the leader(s) of the Clan has been gone for a month. Those are the only members who have that power. # Hacking the Clan (as in deleting all members or a large number of them) is forbidden and results in an automatic order to assassinate the culprit and kill them on sight, without hesitation. # There can be more than one heir, should the heir that is in line for the place as High Elf leaves, or if the person who is in line has married the second heir, meaning that person will be King or Queen of the Clan alongside the other. # Attacking without orders from the Clan leaders, or attacking anything that has not been deemed a threat by the Royals is prohibited. # Helping someone from outside of the Clan is prohibited if it will cause harm to the Clan. This includes giving any inside information, helping them hunt in our hunting grounds, or taking their side in a conflict. # All who are in any Elf Clan must follow our Code and way of life. Those who refuse to do so have no place in the RP, and will be exiled from all Clans. Their name will be added to an alphabetical list of banned/exiled persons, with the reason being “Refusal to follow code/way of life”. #For an Elf Clan to be considered a true Elf Clan, they must have one High Elf or two leaders (the King and Queen). Also, the Clan must be named after a location that describes the location of that Clan's territory, in order to prevent an overpopulation of Clans (Ex: Elves of SnowHill, Elves of the Southern Wilds, etc). If an Elf Clan has too many leaders or is named incorrectly, they are not considered an Elf Clan at all. #Elves are intended to be a peaceful race. Please refrain from causing any unnecessary and unwelcome conflict between others. Such conflict can come back on the Clan and, in serious cases, can cause war (this has happened with various other RP groups which is why this is included in our Code). Punishments for breaking Code Any consequences for breaking the Code is chosen by the Clan Royals and only the Clan Royals, as it is their job to be the distributors of justice.